


PoT Kink shots

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Breeding Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Lubrication, feminzation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots focusing on different kinks. All will feature Sanada as the uke, additional tags will be added as needed. I blame the ability to browse tags on here when bored at work for where the idea for this series came from. I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PoT Kink shots

**Author's Note:**

> Sanada and Inui indulge in some kinky pet-play sex.

Sanada panted and did his best to stay focused on something, _anything_ , other than his own lust. For a brief moment, he wondered just how he had gotten himself into such a situation. It didn’t take much to remind himself that it was all a matter a trust; primarily, the trust he had in his partner. For all his straight-laced and and traditional upbringing, Sanada had grown to be an incredibly kinky man, though he’d be lying if he said it still bothered him. The best part of it all was that he had an equally kinky partner who had no trouble taking the lead.

Sighing softly, the dark haired man did his best to get comfortable as he waited for his lover to get home. Rolling onto his stomach, Sanada smiled as the small bell and tag on his collar knocked against each other. His long tail swished lazily as he flexed his hands like paws. The chain clipped to his collar jingled a but as he moved, and he debated undoing it for a moment. But, of course, no proper kitty could do something like that, even when chained up like a dog. Sanada had known the rules long before Inui had concocted the Juice that had changed him, and one of the most important ones was that while it was his choice to initiate their pet play, it was up to his owner to choose when to end it.

Sighing again, the man-turned cat rose onto his hands and knees and began to pace. The chain on his collar was long enough for him to go almost anywhere in the room, but it wasn’t long enough for him to reach the phone. Luckily, Sanada was prepared for a lengthy playtime. Since he and his partner both valued realism and accuracy in their play, there was a food bowl and a water bowl in easy reach that the transformed man had made sure to fill earlier. The food bowl held a specially formulated kibble that he found to be quite tasty and filling, which was good since he ate that more than anything else. There was also a custom designed covered litter box with padded runners for him to kneel on while doing his business. 

Crouching over his food bowl, Sanada nibbled a bit of the kibble before going back to pacing. The longer he stayed like this, the easier it was to slip into the role of a kitten. He could already feel a thin trail of slick start leaking from him as he waited for his Master to get home and pay attention to him.

Inui sighed as he pulled into his garage, grateful to finally be home. He’d had a hell of a day at work, and another two hours until he was guaranteed a chance to play with his sexy kitten. Despite what he’d told Sanada, he’d known all along that the juice he’d made to turn the swordsman into his pet cat at will would force the change at eight pm every night. It meant that he was guaranteed the chance to have his pet for a full twelve hours, even if half of those were spent sleeping. During the day, Sanada could choose to be fully human, so the arrangement worked perfectly.

Stepping inside, the scientist tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and traded his shoes for house slippers. Without even offering a greeting into the silent house, he tossed his briefcase onto the couch before heading for the Play Room. Opening the door, Inui smiled as he watched his kitten suck himself. Sanad had spent several years doing foga just to accomplish that feat. “Did you get tired of waiting for me, Kitten?”

Pulling his mouth off of his own cock reluctantly, Sanada smiled at Inui. Moving to his hands and knees, he began crawling toward his owner and purring. He had to admit, one of the best parts about the Juice that had changed him was the way it made him sound. He could actually vocalize like a real cat, and he loved it. When he reached Inui’s side, Sanada rubbed himself against the man’s legs. Looking up at the megane, he waited to be told if he was allowed to speak or not. It was always best to be sure of what his owner wanted.

Reaching down with a smile, Inui scratched behind one of his kitten’s ears. “There’s my good girl.” The man smirked as the purring got louder. He enjoyed referring to to his kitten as a female, despite what Sanada’s anatomy might indicate. Back before he’d turned the proud man into his willing pet, he’d made a Juice that left Sanada wetter than any biological female could get when aroused. There was just something about sinking into a hole overflowing with its own natural slick that made his cock twitch in excitement. Looking down as Sanada turned to rub against him again, he could see a shiny film of slick starting between Kitten’s cheeks and flowing down hairless balls to coat the insides of her legs.

Sanada shivered at being called a good girl, it made him feel so beautifully naughty. Looking up slightly as he turned, he mewed happily at the bulge in his owner’s pants before nuzzling it. The wetness flowing from his twitching hole was puddling beneath his knees, making the insides of his thighs itch and tingle all at once.

Inui moaned and let out a breathy chuckle as his kitten nuzzled his stiffening length. Patting her head, he stepped away from Sanada and moved toward his favorite chair. Before he sat, he stripped his pants and boxers off and folded them carefully. He still wasn’t at full mast when he settled onto the comfy chair, but that would change soon enough. With a click of his tongue, Inui called his girl over. “Come here, Kitten.”

Crawling over to Inui, Sanada licked his lips at the sight of the other man’s semi-flaccid length. Moving between his owner’s spread knees, he began lapping at the thick cock in front of him. While he wanted a good helping of ‘cream,’ he wasn’t really in the mood to bring Inui to climax orally. If he did that, he’d missed out on getting to feel his owner pounding into him. But despite what Sanada wanted, the choice wasn’t up to him.

Little kitten licks always felt so good. Inui relaxed in his chair as Sanada’s tongue stroked him to full hardness. It was easily one of the most pleasurable things his kitten did for him. The only problem was...that tongue was still totally human. Reaching for his smart phone, the megane made a note to create a Juice that would give Sanada a rough and more cat-like tonge for their playtimes.

As good as his kitten’s tongue felt, and as gorgeous as Sanada looked covered in his come, Inui wanted more. Tugging on the chain connected to her collar, he pulled her away from his shaft. “Does my kitten want a good fucking tonight? You certainly seem to be rather wet. Is that because you want my cock in you, pretty girl?

Sanada mewled in assent and nuzzled the inside of Inui’s thigh for a moment. After the affectionate nuzzle, he backed up and turned around. The long black tail waved enticingly before dropping off to one side as Sanada assumed the appropriate lordosis pose. Hopefully his owner would be pleased enough by his behavior to get on with things. 

Ini nearly groaned at the sight before his eyes. His kitten looked so good with her head near the ground and her sopping wet ass pointed up at him. Rising from his chair, the man took two steps forward before kneeling behind Sanada. Using one had to spread his pet’s firm cheeks, he plunged the first two fingers of his other hand into the hole he’d soon be fucking to scoop out some of the natural slickness his kitten produced. Tasting the fluid eagerly, Inui smirked as he got into position. “Mm, perfect. You taste nice and sweet, just the way I like you, Kitten.” Without further ado, the megane thrust forward sharply, filling Sanada to the hilt in one shot.

Yowling in pleasure, Sanada’s back bowed as he pushed his ass onto Inui’s thick cock. His fingers flexed against the floor like claws as he mewled and rocked back into his owner. Even back before they had added this element to their relationship, being used and fucked by his lover had been Sanada’s favorite thing. Now that he was Ini’s kitten, it was his sole purpose in life. 

_This_ was _exactly_ what he’d needed. After the long day he’d had at work, the chance to fuck his pretty kitten was just what Inui needed. Gripping Sanada’s hips firmly, he hiked his pet’s ass up to keep her shoulders as close to the ground as possible. From that angle, he knew he’d be able to get his girl off without touching the thick cock between her strong thighs. 

The harder Inui pounded him, the louder Sanada got. He knew he sounded like a female in heat when got like this; all the tomcats in the neighborhood came running at the sound of him the one time Inui had left a window open while taking him hard and fast. That didn’t matter, though. What mattered was how close he was to climax. He wished he could move more, get the most out of each and every thrust, but his owner’s grip prevented that. Which was fine, Sanada knew he’d still be able to get off without matching the man behind him thrust for thrust.

Once of Inui’s favorite things was the way Sanada sounded during a thorough fucking. His kitten yowled and mewled so beautifully for him, especially when she couldn’t do anything but lay there and take what he was willing to give her. “You like this, don’t you, Kitten? You just love it when I pound you good and give it to you as hard as I can. And I know you’ll be a good girl and come for me, won’t you? Come all over the floor like the animal you are because you get off on me breeding your pretty little ass.”

Everything Inui said was absolutely true, which was the real kicker. Sanada did get off on he bred, the mere thought of it sent shivers of lust through his frame. After a few more hard thrusts from Inui, Sanada’s back bowed as he yowled louder than ever and came hard. As his balls emptied themselves onto the hard floor, his ass clamped around his owner’s thick cock.

Inui couldn’t help moaning wantonly as he felt Sanada come. The way his kitten tightened around him made his rhythm falter; he lasted just a few more frantic thrusts before his own orgasm struck. He rode out the waves of pleasure before collapsing onto his pet’s back, wrung out completely. Reaching with a fumbling hand, he unclipped the chain from Sanada’s collar before pressing a kiss to his kitten’s spine. “Thank you, Genichirou. This is 100% what I needed.”

Purring softly at the kiss, Sanada smiled as he carefully arranged them both more comfortably. “You’re welcome, Sadaharu. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lordosis in the context used here refers to the pose that female quadrupeds during mating. I.E. ass in the air, shoulders down, back bowed.


End file.
